fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Gets a Haircut
Fred Gets a Haircut is the 48th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 27, 2010. Description After Fred's school informs his mom that he has lice, she drops him off at a hair salon to get his hair buzzed off. Transcript (black screen) Fred: (offscreen, shocked) Mom! (screen cuts to Fred got shocked that he doesn't want his mom to leave because he doesn't want a haircut, but his mom drives away after she drops him off) Fred: Mom, don't leave! NO!!!! (fake crying, then clams down) Hey, it's Fred. And the nurses at school gave everyone a hair check, and I guess they found lice in my hair. Why would this beautiful hair have any lice in it? I mean, it's like I take a shower like, twice a week! My mom wants me to get a buzz cut to get rid of the lice. It's so stupid! I mean, my hair is so beautiful. Why would I buzz it off? (screen cuts to the haircut shop that says "Loxx Salon", and we can see Fred gets angry that he doesn't want a haircut) Fred: (angrily, stomps his foot hard 3x) Ahhh! I don't want to get a haircut! (walks inside) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (sadly, gets frustrated) I can't believe in a little bit! My beautiful hair is going to be on the ground! Hair like this should be honor, not cut off! Imagine if Judy saw me with no hair! She would never like me then! (screen cuts to Fred tries to clam down and the other Fred (played by Dan Mecek) is reading a book waiting for the barber) Other Fred: Dude, it's just a haircut. Fred: (yells) You don't understand! Barber: Fred. (Fred sighs as he starts to get up, but the barber calls up the older Fred) Other Fred: Oh. Hey, that's me. (gets up, puts the book on the stack of books, and walks to the barber) Fred: (sliently, noticing there was another Fred) What? Barber: Nice to see you again, Fred. Other Fred: Me too. It's been a lot. Fred: There's another Fred in town? (gets excited) Who cares! I gonna keep my beautiful hair!!! (screams, then he washes his hair as he screams excitedly, then his hair is on the hair dryer) This feels weird! (continues screaming, then he looks in the mirror as he carefully puts his tongue on the hair straighter, but then it burns his tongue) OW!!! (screams that is was hot, then screams excitedly as he spins around the barber's chair, stops when he notices that a customer (played by Jeremy Kasik) just walked inside the hair salon) Customer: You're still open, right? Fred: Yeah. We're open. (screen cuts to Fred after the customer sits down on the barber's chair, Fred puts the hair cape around his body) Fred: So, what do you want today? Customer: Just a trim. Fred: Okay. Well, um, you probably have to close your eyes for safety purposes. It's a new... a lot that the police just past. (pats on the customer's shoulder) So, close those eyes. (laughs as he saw a lot a hair) So much hair! (messes his hair, but putting lice on his hands) I'm gonna add some of my lice to it. (puts the lice on the customer's hair) Okay. (cuts the first piece of the customer's hair, gasps and cuts more of his hair) So, uh, pretty... pretty crazy weather we've been having, alright? Customer: Yep. Fred: (cuts the customer's hair fast, then he cuts the big piece that touched his hair as it flew past his face, exclaims that in disgust, wipes it with his fingers, continue cutting the customer's hair) Gee, that sports game was crazy last night, wasn't it? (sighs, cuts more of the customer's hair, then makes it as a ponytail on the back of his hair) Oh, this looks nice! You can wear this as a side ponytail when.... you go to the pool or your adopted or will be tomorrow. (turns the buzzer on) Don't mind the buzzing noise, it ill look good. (buzzes off the customer's hair, gasps excitedly, sighs) This is gonna be like, sort of an alternative look, but you know like, not screaming on different drain or anything, but definitely gonna be unique. (gasps excitedy, stops buzzing) Customer: Can I open my eyes yet? Fred: One sec. (cuts the last tiny piece of the customer's hair, breathes) Alright. It's perfect! Don't rub your eyes! (screen cuts to the barber and the other Fred walked out to see that Fred cutted the customer's hair when they're finished) Barber: Oh my God! (camera zooms out) Fred: What do you think? Customer: (excited) Finally! Someone understands my style! Fred: (excited) I knew you love it! Other Fred: (to the barber) Whatever that is, I want. (Click To Watch More FRED) (the 2 videos showing are "Fred Stays In A Fancy Hotel Room" and "Fred Goes Reporting") (Where do you wanna see Fred go next??) (Tell me in the comments!!) (© Fee Entertainment) Fred: (offscreen, singing) For only $14.95, you can get a Fred haircut! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Barber * Other Fred * Customer Category:THIS IS A FUNNY EPISODE Category:Videos